Tales of Baffy
by ItIsAllInMyHead
Summary: Oneshots based on TLTS series. Chapter 1 . Daffy goes shopping for a new handbag and drags Bugs along, but when two cops start teasing Daffy, Bugs can't help but try and defend his friend, and trouble ensues.


**AN: **I'll probably just be uploading separate one-shots every now and then.****

**This one is highly inspired by the episode "It's a Handbag" from season 2.**

**Edit: **Fixed this a little because I thought that they seemed out of character

* * *

Bug's wasn't really sure how he had ended up being convinced that coming to the mall to buy Daffy a new "handbag" was a good idea, but here he was, chasing his friend around as if he were a little kid.

"Eh... Really Daffy? I thought your old purse was irreplaceable, yet here we are. Are you really just going to get a new one?" Bugs asked, his voice edged with annoyance.

"Again, it's a handbag. And that was like, three weeks ago. You seriously need to move on." Daffy stated in an annoying tone, entering one of the many shops. Bugs groaned with annoyance at his statement, but shook it off and thought it would be best to follow Daffy inside to make sure he didn't break anything. There had been more incidences were Daffy had broken something in a store than were necessary.

Bugs leaned against the wall of the store as Daffy searched through the shop until he finally found a section for handbags. Huh, Bugs hadn't really expected there to be anything. Walking over to Daffy to wait for him to pick something out, Bugs found his ears perked up in attention at hearing the faint sound of snickering. He leaned over Daffy to look around the corner and saw two cops laughing at the duck and rabbit.

"Ehh, What's up with them…?" Bugs muttered in annoyance, causing Daffy to look at the rabbit leaning over him.

"Do you think this matches my feathers?" Daffy asked innocently, holding up a handbag, while batting his eyelashes, causing Bugs to turn his attention away from the rude cops to his friend. This caused him to be caught off guard as the cops approached the two.

"Excuse me ma'am, but I happened a notice a necklace over in the jewelry section that would match that purse of yours. Your eyes would go great with these earrings I saw too!" One of them mocked, causing the other to go into a fit of laughter.

"Really? Ooh, Bugs, can I get those, too?" Daffy asked. Bugs, on the other hand, was not listening to Daffy as he walked up to the officers in annoyance.

"Excuse me, _Doc_, but who do you think you are? You guys are the authorities. Ain't people supposed to look up to you? How is everyone going to react when they see you guys making fun of someone just because of what they like? It's your jobs to protect us, not mock us." Bugs stated, eyeing the two of them.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize you guys were planning out your wedding." The other police officer stated in a mocking tone, causing another fit of laughter from both of them.

Bugs smirked, taking a step closer to the two. "Alright, well, thanks for your _input, _but I think we're fine here." He turned around as if he were going to walk away, but instead turned his head back to them. "Oh, ehh... Doc? It's a _handbag_." He stated, stepping forward to quickly shove both cops onto the ground, causing them to knock over a rack of clothes behind them to the ground. "Not a purse."

Daffy, whose attention was caught by the commotion, immediately reacted when seeing the cops, grabbing Bugs hand and pulling him towards the exit. "_What_ are you _doing_? I can't go back to _jail_, Bugs! I can't!"

"Those cops had it coming! They're bullies! Didn't you hear what they said to you, Daf? Seriously, jail would be better than being smart-mouthed by those buffoons." Bugs stated as Daffy pulled Bugs out of the shop when he noticed the two officers were getting up.

They ran out of the mall and only stopped once they were at Bugs' car. Gasping for breath, Daffy instantly opened the car door and got into the passenger's seat, refusing to move. Bugs grunted, before getting in the drivers side and reluctantly starting the car up.

"You know, you really are oblivious, duck. They were making fun of you! Did you even manage to find a handbag?"

Daffy was about to utter his usual sentence about how it was not a purse, but realized that Bugs didn't call it a purse this time, causing him to pause and think of what he should say next.

"Well… You need to watch what you say! This isn't jail, "_Dynamite_"! You can't just say anything you want and expect to get away with it."

Bugs angrily put the car in reverse and pulled out of the parking space. "Really?! I simple thank you would be nice. I was trying to defend you, Daffy!"

Daffy didn't reply, and the car ride back to their house was awkwardly quite, Bugs' rage sometimes provoking his driving to be more reckless than usual. Once he had parked the car in the driveway, he was ready to get as far away from the selfish little duck as possible, when he heard inaudible noises coming from him.

"Daf? Did you say something?" He asked in confusion, forgetting his anger for a second. Daffy looked at his feet, before looking up into the rabbit's eyes.

"I said thank you... You were right, and I'm sorry."

Bugs blinked about 5 times at the words uttered out of his friend's mouth. And apology? It was almost unreal. But even Bugs knew that the duck had a heart underneath all of that… well, all of that personality.

"Well, you're welcome… And honestly, I probably should shut my mouth every now and then." Bugs said as he got out of the car. He could be a little reckless with what he said, although he didn't want to admit it. He paused when he heard the passenger seat door open, and slightly smiled.


End file.
